fictional_concertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants: The Concert
Descendants: The Concert is a worldwide concert tour promoting the 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. The tour started in January 2016 in Vancouver, which is where the movie was filmed, and is set to end eleven (11) months later in Australia. Performers The movie's original cast members (Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson, Mitchell Hope, Sarah Jeffery, Jedidiah Goodacre, Brenna D'Amico, Zachary Gibson, Dianne Doan, Kristin Chenoweth) are all taking part in the concert. They are also joined by a total of 30 backup dancers at one point or another. Stage Design The main stage does not have a particular shape, however, there are a total of over 20 small LED screens taking up the back. Individual band members are placed on either side of the stage, and there's also a small staircase in the center. Costumes The costumes used for the tour are much like the ones from the movie. However, the ones used for "Set it Off" are a bit shinier than the movie version. Set list # "Intro" (contains excerpts of "Rotten to the Core", "Did I Mention", and "Set it Off") # "Rotten to the Core" (performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, and Sofia Carson) # "Just So Right" (performed by Booboo Stewart) # "Evil Like Me" (performed by Kristin Chenoweth and Dove Cameron) # "Did I Mention" (performed by Mitchell Hope) # "If Only" (performed by Dove Cameron) # "Better In Stereo" (performed by Dove Cameron; from Liv & Maddie) # "Be Our Guest" (performed by Mitchell Hope featuring the Brenna D'Amico, Jedidiah Goodacre, and Sarah Jeffery) # "Good is the New Bad" (performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Brenna D'Amico, Jedidiah Goodacre, and Sarah Jeffery) # "Night is Young" (performed by Brenna D'Amico) # "I'm Your Girl" (performed by Dianne Doan) # "Ready or Not" (Hi-5 cover; performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, and Sofia Carson) # "Set it Off" (performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson, Mitchell Hope, and Sarah Jeffery) Tour dates Trivia * Each of the cast members had two (2) kinds of microphones at each concert: a headset mic with a small pad on the tip, as well as a handheld one. * When Nicki Minaj opened for the concerts in the United States, she performed only two (2) songs - "Starships" and "Pound the Alarm". For "Starships", Minaj replaced all the explicit phrases with family-friendly words: b*tches (from Bad b*tches like me) is replaced with girls; I give two sh*ts is replaced with Till I lose my grip; motherf***er is replaced with broken record; then f*** and who are replaced with tell and what, respectively. During "Pound the Alarm", Minaj replaced skeeza with people, and b*tch with girl, thus making it more…subtle. After all, Disney fans should never learn about that foul-mouthed language! * The movie's Google Plus account created a poll on February 22, 2016 (the day after the concert in Richmond), in which they asked fans which venue would be suitable for the concert in Pittsburgh on March 4. At first, many people voted for the Benedum Center. On February 24, Heinz Hall received more votes. On February 29, Heinz Hall won with 67% of the vote, and Benedum Center ending up with only 33%. Category:Concerts Category:Concerts that allow videotaping Category:2016 concert tours Category:Browse